


Picture Attached

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Assumed future relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Man and Paul are at the Homem-Christo family vacation for two weeks. Thomas misses Guy Man so he sends some pictures to him during dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Attached

It was the final Tuesday of the Homem-Christo family reunion. Two weeks at a French ocean side cabin. It was more like a mansion really. Guy Man and his little brother Paul were laid out on the beach as the younger members fooled around in the water. It was nearing dinner time and Paul’s stomach made sure he knew.

‘Have you eaten at all today?’ Guy Man laughed, checking his watch for the time. It was 5:42.

‘Oui! But this food has been so light and unfilling. Nothing like tour food.’ Paul’s stomach grumbled louder. ‘I’ll feed you soon, Jesus!’ he fell back onto his chair grabbing his drink. ‘Any word from Thomas today?’

‘Not since this morning. He’s been pretty busy.’ Guy Man picked up his cell phone to see if perhaps he had missed a message from his friend. None yet.

6:00 pm. Dinner time.

All the children had been gathered together, like a herd, into the living room to eat and watch Disney. The younger adults, who hadn’t snuck inside to watch movies, were allowed to eat on the deck. The elders were inside of the kitchen cooking perfect summer food. It smelt and looked amazing.

Guy Man sat in the dining room next to Paul. Both had their cell phones hidden in between their legs. As the plates were being set and the food laid in front of everyone, Guy Man’s crotch felt a vibration. He looked down with stealth seeing Thomas’s name on the main screen.

-Bonjour Guy Man. How was your day?

-Bonjour Thomas. It’s going fine. We went swimming earlier. You?

-It was boring. Miss you guys.

-We do too.

\-----

-What’s up?

-Dinner.

Guy Man set his cell phone back between his legs after a few minutes of no responses. Everyone was talking, socializing with each other as the children loudly sang along with Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid and Princess and the Frog.

Another message.

-Oh so right now wouldn’t be the best time for advice?

-No go on.

-Does this look alright? Picture attached.

Guy Man gasped in some wine, choking as he saw a self-taken photograph of Thomas. It was angled down, showing his twisted lips and nothing else but a pair of small black swim shorts. Another picture then the next. Both had Thomas in different coloured speedos. One tightly attached itself to Thomas’s privates. The last had Thomas slipping his thumb into the front, just slightly pulling the elastic down but still hiding his dignity.

‘Dear god.’ Guy Man blushed furiously, his face reddened with embarrassment.

‘What’s wrong, Guy?’ Paul looked over to Guy Man’s cell phone, food in his mouth. He saw the last picture for just a second before Guy Man slammed the power button in. ‘Oh shit. Was that?’ Paul whispered.

‘Non, non it was nothing.’ Guy Man hid his cell phone into his jean pocket. He finished eating his food silently and quickly. He excused himself a bit early, claiming he was exhausted. He was allowed leave and he rushed up to his bedroom. After he locked the door he took his cell phone back out and turned it back on. The picture was still on the screen.

‘You’re an idiot, Thomas.’ Guy Man said to himself.

-They look pretty good to me.

-Thank you. How about this one? Picture attached.

Guy Man’s face whitened. Thomas with nothing on but a rose in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid, and Princess and the Frog are by far my FAVOURITE Disney Princess movies.


End file.
